fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Shnaw
Emma Shnaw She is a Human character. He/she has no specific power but knows self defence. He/she carries pepper spray. Appearance ♥ He/She wears red lips with a black lip liner around them. (i'll say her but its a he (drag queen)) She uses a Liquid paint type liner to wing her eyes because she has hooded eyes, and because they are easily irritated. She used a liner type glitter glue (silver) for shadow most of the time. She occasionally uses a blue matte shadow in replacement. Her skin color is a light Nude color, though she uses a foundation in a very light, almost white color. (It's like the TooFaced Swan foundation) She also on many occasions uses concealer as foundation or after the foundation on her face. She waxes her brows every week and if they start to grow in she glues them up and uses powder to cover them. She knows her brows are horrible but she likes them anyway, She draws her brows into a precise wing up using a brown Eyeliner pencil. they are curved and do not end abruptly. her blush is a nude with a rose undertone that looks natural on her face. She highlights her Cheeks, nose, chin, and forehead. She only uses a BeautyBlender Pro. She wears her natural hair instead of a wig, its 20 inches of reddish brown hair. It goes with her preferred orange dress and red platforms, leaving her smooth, waxed legs showing. She wears a diamond necklace around her neck and carries pepper spray in her dress pocket it's in the shape of a flask as to not be shown out in public. She uses a Silicone chestplate with fake boobs in the size Double D. Her dress shows the outlines and makes them look Fishy (feminine) and Natural! She weighs 135 pounds and Tucks with duct tape. She has a natural bubble butt. Personality ♥ She has a Sarcastic, and playful personality. She isn't particularly mean and she HATES negative confrontation. She has a charm and can be manipulative or annoying at times but she can also be very romantic. Friends ♥ She doesn't have any friends but she is looking to make some! Trivia ♥ She is 25 years old. She was once 140 pounds overweight. She is 5 foot 8. She is Bisexual. She is biologically male. She doesn't identify trans it's just a trend to call drag queens she. She likes to be very trendy and modern. She has a net worth of 257 Million Dollars. She prefers to use prepaid debit cards with fixed balances in public as to avoid theft of entire account and to moderate her shopping addiction. she has a collection of every color of BeautyBlender, BeautyBlushBlender And BeautyBlender Micro.Mini. She does not use these she just collects them, she owns over 250 blenders and she also collects Lava Lamps, though She only has 2 Lava lamps. If it's not from Mac Cosmetics or TooFaced, she doesn't use it makeup wise. Living area ♥ She lives in Los Angeles and has a modern home with a seamless end pool looking at the cityscape. She has a Grande lava lamp hanging from the ceiling in her living room. She refuses to use a normal bathtub so she uses a freestanding. She has a 2 story house and even has an apartment in a penthouse on the 40th floor. She is afraid of spiders and is currently single. She is also a computer geek. She owns her apartment (cost: 1.7 million), and she owns her house (42 Million). She has a gas stove in both of her houses because she prefers gas. She keeps the house at 70 Degrees Fahrenheit. She is an overall fun person to be around! Category:OC Category:Work In Progress